Kaktus
by NaCha Hyuuga
Summary: Karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut Hinata yang biasa hidup mewah dan punya segalanya kini terpaksa harus pindah ke Suna, desa terpencil yang penuh pasir dan kaktus. di sanalah dia bertemu dengan seorang gaara yang menurutnya aneh dan misterius. Apakah yang akan terjadi? My first fict with a Bad Summary. Hope you like it!


Kaktus

Senyum cerah sang mentari mengiring jejak langkahku di jalanan berpasir khas desa suna pagi ini. Sayangnya suasana hatiku tidak secerah mentari ini. Jalanan berpasir benar benar membuat suasana hatiku jadi tidak baik. Ditambah lagi dengan tumbuhan hijau berduri yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan yang benar benar merusak pemandanganku.

Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang anak dari keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga yang begitu disegani. aku merasa hidupku sangat sempurna sampai sebuah peristiwa tak tertuga merebut semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.

Sebulan yang lalu perusahaan ayahku bangkrut dan kami jatuh miskin. Semua terasa begitu berat untukku. Seluruh harta kekayaan dan aset perusahaan ayahku termasuk manssion tempat kami tinggal pun harus dijual untuk menutupi hutang ayahku yang entah seberapa besar. Selain itu kami juga harus rela pindah ke Suna gakure dan meninggalkan kehidupan di Konoha yang serba maju hanya karena biaya hidup disini lebih murah dibandingkan di konoha.

Hidup terasa begitu sulit sekarang. Ayahku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Apapun dikerjakannya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan ibu, aku dan juga adikku. Selain itu, dia juga bekerja keras untuk menemukan bagaimana cara membangun perusahaannya dari awal lagi. Aku juga sempat hampir putus sekolah karena ketiadaan biaya. Tapi untungnya ada sekolah yang menawarkan beasiswa. Jadi aku bisa tetap melanjutkan sekolahku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang berjalan kaki kesekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh menurutku. Melewati jalanan penuh pasir yang cukup untuk membuat sepatu kotor dan mata iritasi karena kelilipan. Aku heran kenapa ada sih orang yang betah tinggal ditempat seperti ini.

Setelah perjalanaan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya sampai juga di Suna High School. Sebuah sekolah yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran sekolahku dulu di konoha.

Dengan langkah sedikit malas aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Padahal ini sudah hampir masuk, tapi aku tetap berjalan santai menelusuri koridor mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Jalanan sial itu membuat sepatuku jadi kotor." Umpatku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku untuk membersihkan pasir yang yang mengotori sepatuku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan sepatuku sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kemana arahku berjalan. Dan tanpa sadar...

"Kyaaa... I'atai..." teriakku saat kurasakan sakit dibagian lenganku. Ternyata aku menabrak seuah tanaman kaktus yang lumayan tinggi.

"iiih,,,, orang bodoh mana sih yang menanam katus di tempat seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tau kalau duri kaktus bisa melukaiku? Lagipula benda jelek seperti ini tidak cocok ditanam disini benar-benar tidak punya selera seni." Omelku pada tanaman katus yang barusan kutabrak sambil menendang nendang bagian bawah tanaman itu yang malah membuat durinya menancap disepatuku.

"kaktus itu tidak jelek dia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan kecantikannya. Selain itu, dia tidak melukaimu. Tapi kau lah yang melukainya." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakangku. Refleks aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah marun dengan tato bertuliskan 'ai' di keningnya dan mata dengan lingkaran hitam tanpa alis itu berjalan ke arahku.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"kau melukai kaktusku."

"oh, jadi kau orang bodoh yang menanamnya disini? Apa kau tau kalau kebodohanmu bisa melukai orang lain?"

"Hn. Lalu orang bodoh seperti apa yang begitu bodoh sampai menyalahkan kaktus karena kesalahan yang dilakukannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Jangan sentuh kaktus itu lagi atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Ancamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

"h-hei..." tanpaku sadari anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. "dasar orang aneh." Batinku.

Tanpa memikirkan soal perkataan anak itu aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat yang bertuliskan 'ruang kepala sekolah' itu. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan dan masuk begitu mendengar suara lembut khas wanita yang mempersilakan aku masuk.

"siapa kau? Dan ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang wanita bemata ruby dengan rambut coklat ikal yang tadi mempersilakanku masuk.

"aku murid baru pindahan dari konoha. Aku kesini untuk menemui kepala sekolah."

"ada perlu apa mencariku?" sebuah suara kembali mengagetkanku. Dan kali ini berasal dari seorang nenek tua yang dari papan nama dimejanya aku tau kalau dia adalah kepala sekolah.

'seorang nenek tua menjadi kepala sekolah? Yang benar saja.' Batinku.

"aku murid pindahan dari konoha. Aku ingin tau dimana kelasku."

"murid baru tapi sudah berani datang terlambat. Apa kau tau jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam 8.15" jawabku enteng.

"apa kau tau apa konsekuensinya kalau sampai datang terlambat?"

'sudah tua tapi masih saja cerwet. Merepotkan saja." Batinku

"tidak." Jawabku santai.

"hahh,,, baiklah karena kau murid baru kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Tapi lain kali, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu. Kau mengerti." Aku tidak menjawab hanya sekedar menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"kurenai, antarkan dia ke kelasnya." Kata kepala sekolah pada wanita benama kurenai yang mempersilakan aku masuk tadi.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku!"

Aku mengikuti wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu menunjukkan jalan menuju kelas ku. tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejauh ini. Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam. Aku memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei dari belakang. Gaya berpakaiannya benar-benar anggun. Dia bahkan lebih anggun dari seorang model majalah yang aku temui beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ayahku bangkrut. Aku nyaris tidak percaya ada wanita seperti dia di desa terpencil seperti ini. Karena merasa diperhatikan Kurenai-sensei melihat ke arahku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah karena ketahuan memerhatikannya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"jadi kau dari Konoha ya?"

"ya."

"awalnya aku juga berasal dari konoha."

"benarkah? Kenapa memilih pindah ke desa terpencil yang penuh pasir ini. Padahalkan lebih enak tinggal di kota yang lebih maju? "

"karena aku menyukainya. Kau tau, desa ini ajaib. Dia selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat orang memiliki alasan untuk menyukainya."

"alasan?"

"ya. Sama sepertimu awalnya aku juga membenci tempat ini. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan hal yang membuatku ingin terus berada disini."

"haha,,, lelucon yang bagus Kurenai-sensei." Aku terkekeh mendengar perkataannya.

"mungkin sekarang kau menganggapnya lelucon tapi suatu saat kau juga akan menemukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyukai tempat ini."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Aku mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkannya tapi tak ada satupun hal yang aku mengerti.

Langkah kaki Kurenai sensei berhenti tepat didepan ruang kelas berpintu coklat yang bertuliskan 'XI IPA 3'. Dia menyuruhku masuk. Sebelum pergi dia mengatakan 'good luck'. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

Aku memasuki ruang kelas setelah seorang guru berambut gelap dan berjanggut mempersilakanku untuk masuk. Dia menyuruhku memperkenlakan diri lalu meyuruhku duduk di kursi yang masih kosong. Malangnya kursi kosong yang tersisa hanya satu yaitu disebelah anak laki-laki berambut merah yang aku temui tadi pagi.

" Tak kusangka aku akan sekelas denganmu orang aneh." Ucap ku pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Hn. kau bahkan lebih aneh karena mengikutiku sampai kekelas ini."

"apa katamu? Enak saja memangnya siapa yang mengikutimu kalau tau akan sekelas denganmu aku juga tidak akan mau ditempatkankan dikelas ini."

"Hn." jawabnya singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela dan hal itu benar benar membuatku geram.

Cukup lama anak itu melihat keluar jendela. aku jadi tertarik melihat apa yang dia perhatikan sedari tadi. Aku pun melihat kearah jendela ternyata tidak ada apapun yang menarik untuk diperhatikan diluar jendela. yang ada hanya taman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi oleh kaktus. Karena merasa tidak tertarik dengan apa yang berada diluar jendela aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar pipiku memerah melihatnya. Dia begitu tampan dengan rambut merah marun dan tato yang ada dikeningnya. Memperhatikannya membuatku salah tingkah.

"Apa aku membuatmu terpesona?"

"e-eh a-apa? ti-tidak aku.." tebakannya sangat tepat. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"sepertinya benar."

"a-apa? hei, jangan kegeeran deh. Aku tidak mungkin terpesona oleh orang sepertimu."

"hn." balasnya singkat kemudian beranjak pergi begitu mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Aku memilih untuk keluar kelas dan meredakan debaran jantungku. Aku berjalan melewati koridor mencari jalan menuju kantin. Tapi sepertinya aku salah jalan. Aku malah sampai disebuah tangga yang menghubungkanku ke atap sekolah. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang ada di atap aku menaiki tangga itu. Sesampainya aku diatap aku terkejut karena lagi lagi bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dia duduk membelakangiku dibangku dekat pagar pembatas. Karena tak ingin mengganggunya aku pun berniat untuk pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara khas anak laki-laki menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"E-eh... ternyata kau menyadari kehadiranku ya?"

"Hn. kenapa mengikutiku sampai kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang semakin menguatkan kesan misterius dalam dirinya.

"Narsis sekali kau. Aku kemari bukan karena mengikutimu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini."

"Hn." Balasnya singkat yang membuatku sangat jengkel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku seraya duduk disebelahnya tanpa meminta izinnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Cukup lama kami terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan. Tanpa sadar aku mulai memerhatikannya lagi. Hembusan angin yang meniup helaian merahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar pipiku memanas. Dia membuatku menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aduh!" Ringisku sambil menguce-ngucek mataku yang kelilipan debu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku kelilipan."

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering menatapku. Coba ku lihat." Katanya sambil meletakkan sebuah pot yang ditanami bunga merah yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya disamping tubuhnya. Aku baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia membawa bunga.

Dia membantuku meniup mataku. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kusadari wajahnyabegitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dengan pipi sedikit memerah aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Kau tak apa? Mukamu merah apa kau sakit?" tanyanya saat menyadari perubahan diwajahku.  
>"Ti-tidak. Aku tak apa. Ini hanya efek sinar matahari." Kataku mencari alasan.<p>

"Oh."

"I-itu. Bunga apa yang kau bawa? Cantik sekali. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ini kaktus." Jawabnya.

"Kaktus? Benarkah? Aku baru tau kalau kaktus juga bisa berbunga."

. "Kasihan sekali kau."

"Huh,, Jangan meledekku. aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau tumbuhan berduri dan jelek seperti kaktus mempunyai bunga seindah ini."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka gadis cantik sepertimu ternyata begitu sombong dan suka menilai sesuat berdasarkan penampilan luarnya."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku cantik."

"A-apa? siapa yang bilang kalu kau cantik. Seingatku aku tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Hehh akui sajalah kalau kau barusan bilang kalau aku cantik."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Katanya kembali bersikap sok keren padahal aku tau dia sudang bersusah payah menahan rasa malunya karena ketahuan memujiku tadi.

"Huh... ya sudah. Indah sekali. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Aku begitu takjub melihat keindahan bunga Katus itu. Tanpa kusadari anak laki-laki itu sudah beranjak pergi.

"hey, tunggu dulu kau melupakan kaktusmu."

"untukmu saja." Ucapnya tanpa berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih! Eh, tapi siapa namamu?"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." Jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri di atap sekolah.

Aku tersenyum melihat kaktus pemberiaannya. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kaktus pemberiannya itu. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan hal yang membuatku menyukai tempat ini. Sepertinya semuanya akan berjalan baik setelah ini.

**Kyaaa...  
>Ancur banget ni Fanfic *jedotin kepala kedinding*...<br>Sebenernya awalnya aku gak pernah tertarik buat bikin fanfic. Tapi ada hal yang terjadi belakangan ini yang bikin aku sadar kalau aku tuh gak punya bakat apa-apa yang bisa aku banggain dan aku tunjukin ke orang-orang T,T.  
>Aku ngerasa mider, karena itu aku nyoba untuk nulis cerita siapa tau aku berbakat disitu. Fanfic ini adalah karangan pertama aku. Aku gak punya ide buat bikin cerita tapi akhirnya jadi deh fanfic ancur gini. Nah, buat readers please bantu aku ya. Kasih komentar, saran, kritik atau flame yang membangun supaya aku jadi lebih semangat buat bikin fanfic yang lain.<br>Please Reviewwww,,,,,,,,,,,,, :* :***


End file.
